


Blissful Rain | Omegaverse

by its_kaja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Omega Allura (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_kaja/pseuds/its_kaja
Summary: | Takes place after Season 5, episode 2 |Pretend Keith and Krolia didn't find Romelle.⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺After Keith returns from his trip with his mom, he decides to visit the team once again. Meanwhile, Lance wallows in pain over unrequited love, will he ever find true love again?⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺TW: Contains self-harm, depression, and lots of angst, there's a happy ending though ;)Also,  there's omegaverse in this because I want to contain smut in here ;))Lance: AlphaKeith: OmegaPidge: BetaHunk: AlphaAllura: OmegaShiro: BetaCoran: Beta⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺I was planning on writing this earlier, but I never had the time to :(





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These chapters are pre-written, so by the time you're reading this I'm probably in the middle of the story, I'm just posting this in case anyone wants to read my abomination of a book. I'm not surly, so go ahead and comment on this book, I might even reply! Go ahead, I don't bite ;) 
> 
> tw: homophobic slurs, mentions of depression, and suicide

Squeak.

Squeak.

Squeak.

"What are you mice doing here now? Can't you guys see that I'm wallowing in pain over my unrequited love for Allura?" Lance swallowed hard, choking out sobs of melancholy.

"Squeak squeak!" the mice tried comforting Lance, stating that Keith would arrive soon.

"Great, perfect! Keith will just rile me up and start a stupid, utterly pointless argument!" the tan boy put his arms up in the air, clearly distressed.

After a few minutes, the four mice gave up, their methods of trying to cheer up Lance was proving to be ineffective. Lance lay upon his bed, burying his head on a soft, surprisingly fluffy pillow when a sudden noise disrupted his mourning session.

Knock.

Knock.

The Cuban male wiped his tears away with his bed sheets, cleared his mind, and tried to hide his face.

Clang.

Clang.

Clang.

"C-come in!" Lance shouted, his voice breaking after every word.

"Lance I- Oh Lance, do you need a hug?" Hunk asked, trying to comfort the blue paladin the best he could.

The young boy nodded, receiving a bear hug, and crying onto Hunk's shoulder. The warm embrace calmed Lance, the ocean fragrance reminding him of home.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Hunk asked in a sweet tone.

Lance shook his head, " Can you—just leave me alone for a while? I-I want to just mourn in peace. Make an excuse for me? Like just say I'm in a rut?" Lance pleaded, putting his hands together in a praying motion.

"Well, okay, but if there's an important Galra attack you better come with us," Hunk responded to the alpha male.

"Got it! Now, go skedaddle you cinnamon roll!" Lance yelled in a cheery tone as Hunk exited the room.

The room felt empty once again, and Lance's voices in his head took over the eerie silence.

You don't even look like an Alpha, moron.

Stupid. Faggot. Dumbass. Pathetic. Unloved. Ungrateful.

Kill yourself, Kill Yourself, KILL YOURSELF!

These constant voices continued to annoy Lance for hours until Lance was finally sobbing his heart out for the fifth time that day. Unintentionally, the Cuban boy's sobs were extremely loud and the sobbing was getting louder. Meanwhile, the paladins were slightly confused due to Allura not having a recent heat, making it impossible for Lance to be in a rut.

"Umm, how is Lance even in a rut? No pheromones have been released. He can't be in a rut if Allura hasn't been in heat recently..," Pidge stated, receiving nods from the other paladins.

"Look, Lance is in a depressed state right now," Hunk said worriedly, twirling his fingers together," and he just needs a break right now.''

Allura looked down, feeling hella guilty because of what the mice had told her earlier. Suddenly, Keith appeared on the main screen.

"Hey guys, I'm almost at the castle, just a few more doboshes until I arrive. Hunk did you make anything, I'm fucking starving," Keith screeched, rubbing his stomach.

"You bet your bottom I sure did!" Hunk yelled enthusiastically.

"Doboshes Keith? Knowing your speed, you'll be here in ticks," Pidge chuckled.

"I mean, on average it would take a varga," Keith admitted, receiving concerned looks from Shiro and Coran. "Well, I'll see you guys in half a varga, bye," Keith waved goodbye, disconnecting his communicator, and sped up the pace by pulling the stick and pushing the pedal.


	2. Chapter II

Footsteps could be heard in the distance.

A rhythmic knock was at Lance’s door, a knock that only Allura used.

“Come in..,” Lance sighed in a melancholic tone, his eyes narrowing, almost in tears at the thought of his crush he lost the chance with.

“Hello Lonce, I just wanted to ask you about something,” Allura cheerily marveled, her eyes sparkling at the idea.

Lance frowned, his depressive side reeled in, ”What is it?”

“How do you feel about Keith?”

Lance’s eyes widened, shouldn’t it be obvious?

“He’s my rival, I’m his shadow, and we should be neck n’ neck with each other all the time.”

“No, Lonce. How do you truly feel about him? For instance, on the love scale, and do you care for him?”

Lance’s face flushed, his cheeks a dark maroon.

“Woah WOAH! Hold on, why are you asking me this? Is it because what happened earlier? ‘Cause that was because Keith’s pheromones were hella fucking strong,” Lance put his arms up in defense.

“No, I’m asking because Keith said he trusts you, and… Well, I just wanted to ask-”

“Platonic love, now please exit my room, I want to sleep,” Lance grumbled, narrowing his eyes, watching a faint shadow exit his room.

The Cuban boy closed his eyes and thought about Allura’s question as his coffee slowly undermined.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺

“Keef!” Lance called out, looking for his best friend.

“I’m here Wance!” Keith popped out, receiving a warm embrace from Lance.

“Do you have to go?” the four-year-old questioned, pouring out tears abnormally big for his age. “Why can’t you stay here in Cuba, with me?”

“I’m sowwy Wance, but Shiwo told me this was just a vacation. A-and I’ll visit you when I’m bigger!” Keith promised, tearing up.

“Lance looked up at Keith, ”Promise?”

Keith plucked out a wet sunflower, gently kissed it, put it on his chest, and he gave it to Lance, putting up to where Lance’s heart was, ”I promise.”

Lance lightly pecked Keith’s rosy cheeks, and coincidentally, it started to rain. It was a blitheful moment, the rain gracefully slid across the youngsters’ cheeks.

Keith started to leave when Lance grasped his hand in an attempt to tell him something. “You won’t forget me, right?”

“Never will I ever.”

And with those words, Keith fled his way back to Shiro, leaving Cuba, and back to Texas.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺

It was like any normal day. Lance woke up to the sounds of the other paladins laughing during breakfast, he smiled at the thought of what kind of jokes they’re saying.

Lance sat up and took out a scrapbook he has had since he was about 4 years old. He had relatives that were mainly females who were neat, clean, and usually loved to keep memories in scrapbooks. The book had a leather cover, patches where he had dirtied the book, and titled it: My Story.

The book was filled with old memories, like going to the zoo, visiting certain beaches, and all that jazz. Though, there was one memory he looked at constantly, which he titled: Sunflower. The page included a picture with his childhood friend ‘Keef’, his signature, and a sunflower taped onto the paper with a description of:

He promised to come back to Cuba he is bigger! I can’t wait!

“Where are you, Keef? Why haven’t you come back?” Lance mumbled to himself, thinking of the years he’s been waiting for his childhood friend. Then the thought came. Would if he’s in Cuba right now?

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

“And then, I beat his ass after I found out he ate my cheesecake!” Pidge laughed aloud, flashing a toothy smile shortly after as the rest of the team laughed alongside her.

Keith stared blankly at his goop, last night was embarrassing, especially for Lance to be involved.

“Are you okay Keith?” Allura asked, her voice implying she was worried.

“I’m fine,” Keith responded in a monotonous voice, the words echoing through Allura’s ears. “Now, I’ll excuse myself,” Keith pushed himself away from the table, leaving the room.

As he walked along the hallway, he heard a distant crying and sobbing lingering around getting louder. Keith became concerned about the sobbing, his motherly omega side taking over. He followed the melody of the sobbing, the sounds became more evident that it was coming from Lance’s room. The mullet boy quietly, slightly opened the door, revealing a Cuban boy on the cyan carpet. After a few moments, Keith finally got enough courage to ask what was going on.

“Lance? Is everything okay?”

The alpha looked up at the omega with his red, glossy eyes, tears forming again at the corners of his eyes. He sniffed, responding with a nod.

“Lance, your eyes and expression tell a different story.” Keith gulped, knowing what he was gonna say next, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I just want a hug,” Lance squeaked, giving Keith a tight, warm embrace.

Keith returned the gesture, rubbing circles against Lance’s back as Lance nuzzled into Keith’s chest, sinking in, wishing never to come back. Keith took notice of this, and gently put his chin on Lance’s shoulder, taking a quick glance at the scrapbook neatly placed on the knitted, cyan carpet. It seemed to be Lance when he was younger, with a raven-haired… boy? The mystery boy looked to have a miniature mullet. That bastard. He taunts me for having a mullet, but not this guy??

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺

It’s been about half an hour and Lance was braiding Keith’s mullet to calm himself down.

“You should go eat breakfast,” Keith told Lance before turning around to face the alpha male.

Lance looked down at his arms. Lifting a spoon and feeling his wrists in pain because of the relief every cut means? Hell fucking no.

“I’m not hungry.”

Keith looked at Lance’s expression. It was a mix of worried, anxiety, and a sprinkle of depression. Keith was not buying it.

“Fucking liar. Lance do you have anorexia? Or any mental illness for that matter? I can read you like a book, I know you're hiding something from us,” Keith snapped, getting a little closer to Lance.

Lance took a second thought, should he tell him, or lie? He glanced at his wrists again, maybe for a little too long… Keith took notice of Lance’s glancing and quickly pulled up Lance’s sleeves, uncovering fresh cuts, scabs, and scars that stained his sun kissed skin.

“Is this what you’ve been hiding from everyone?” Keith asked in a soft tone, narrowing his eyes.

Lance’s eyes widened as he processed what had just occurred.


	3. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: includes self harm, depression, and gore-y themes

Drip.

Drip.

The faucet is running, the cold, clear water slipping down the drain. You thought those drips were water? No, it's actually Lance's blood.

"Drip drip," the warm blood slides against Lance's baby soft skin, like a waterfall against those smooth surface rocks. Lance holds the sharpened blade against his sun-kissed skin and presses it on his wrist, pressing harder as the cut gets longer.

A faint knock against the bathroom door interrupts Lance's self-harm session. Quickly, he runs the cold water against his new fresh cuts. This brings a refreshing feeling as the cold water mixed with the warm red substance and cleaned the cuts, only for the blood to be replaced once again. Lance ripped toilet paper off a roll, wrapped his arms in the thick paper, and opened the door in a rush.

"Hey, Lance... Keith's here, a-and we're having dinner," Hunk gulped," any requests for me to bring?"

Lance thought for a moment, "Any cake?"

"Obviously. Chocolate right?" Hunk responded.

Lance nodded, and as soon as Hunk left, the alpha locked his door and cleaned his bathroom for his session later that night.

A clean blade safely tucked in a cabinet and bloody tissues in a trashcan later, Lance unlocked his door to see a chocolate cake with vanilla flavored space goo on his doorstep, along with a note that read:

Here you go! Enjoy <3 - Hunk

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Lance said before stuffing his face in the fluffy, well-made cake.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"Fuckin' hell ff-," Keith huffed in frustration, feeling his bulge get harder by the second, " God damn omega heat bullshit."

He decided to text Allura since she was also an omega so that she could get him suppressants.

Keith: afdkj allura

Keith: allura

Allura: What is it, Keith?

Keith: suppressants

Keith: now pls

Allura: On it!

Allura quickly grabbed the suppressants from her drawer and sprinted to Keith's room. She opened the door, only to see a Keth covered in a poofy blanket. Taking in the hilarious sight, she put the pills on his bedside table.

"Here you go. Feel better red paladin," Allura smiled warmly, speaking in a sweet tone.

"Hey Allura, er, can you get me some w-water?" Keith stuttered, his temperature getting a bit warm.

Allura nodded before closing the door, disappearing into the pitch black darkness.

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

Lance's POV

What the hell? What is that smell? What the fuuuck?

Lance was smelling candy and desserts that were released into the air. It was a mixture of strawberries, vanilla, and even chocolate. It was a bit absurd, yet made sense if Hunk was stress-baking.

The alpha stepped outside, the sweet smell lurked around the castle hallways. He stepped forward, the scent seemed to be centered around emo Keith's room.

"Whom the fuck puts cologne on in the middle of the night?" Lance whispered to himself before drowsily opening the bedroom door.

Like a bullet, the thick scent hit him. The pheromones being released into the air were telling his brain to move forward and fuck the living hell out of the omega in heat. Yet, was hesitant to, due to his heart aching in pain over Allura.

"Lance?" Keith gasped, putting down his poofy blanket, showing slight lust in his eyes.

"I—can't-," Lance tried to control himself, forming his hands into fists, though he couldn't restrain himself for more than five seconds.

In an instant, Lance lunged at Keith, pinning him on the bed. For a few seconds, they stayed there, staring into each other's eyes, their hot breaths lingered onto one another's necks. Violet, grayish eyes glowing, even as luminous as Lance's ocean blue eyes reflecting waves onto Keith's. Lance was about to dive in until Allura arrived with a glass of water.

"Oh my goodness! Keith! Lance, restrain your alpha ass!" Allura yelled as she hit Lance with a pillow and Lance ran back to his room. "Keith, are you alright?" Allura asked Keith, putting her hands on his flushed, rosy cheeks. 

"Yeah.. he didn't do anything," Keith reassured Allura.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, look Allura, he tried restraining himself, but my scent was too strong. Besides, I know he wouldn't. He's got a big, loving heart, and he would never, ever take advantage of me or anyone for that matter," Keith rambled, letting his words spill out.

"Seems to me like you trust him, and... that's interesting. Oh, I almost forgot! Here you go, goodnight Keith," Allura exclaimed, handing Keith the water, getting up, and leaving.

Keith chugged down the pills, and lay upon his bed.

"Why do I trust him with my whole heart? Do I trust him?" Keith questioned himself, narrowing his eyes at his austere bedroom.

He couldn't seem to fathom his feelings.


End file.
